As long as you love me
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: A little Danny and Valerie songfic


Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom, it is owned by Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman, I also do not own the song as long as you love me, it is owned by the Backstreet boys. Also, the pairing in this fic will be Danny and Valerie, don't like it, leave. Also, I should mention that this is my first attempt at a solid songfic, so please be gentle in your reviews.

As long as you love me by Gabriel769 

"**All the loneliness has always been a friend of mine, **

**I'm leaving my life in your hands."**

Danny had been hunted down by Valerie for the past year, and if it wasn't for Tucker and Sam, Danny wouldn't have a friend in the world. You see it isn't easy being half ghost, half human, and all nuisance, at least to most people.

"**People say I'm crazy and that I am blind, risking it all in a glance."**

And despite what Sam thinks is best, and how crazy she thought the idea was, it was time Danny revealed himself to Valerie.

"Valerie! I surrender!" Danny says to her.

"Re…really? What's the catch?" Valerie asks suspiciously.

"I have to tell you something, down there." Danny says pointing to the ground.

"Fine, ghost punk! Let's go!" She says, and proceeds to follow him down to the ground.

"**How you got me blinded is still a mystery, I can't get you out of my head,**

**I don't care what is written in your history, as long as you're here with me."**

He couldn't get over how much he loved her. Her infinite beauty was unparalleled to any woman he had ever met, he just hoped that when this was done and over with, she would return his feelings.

"**I don't care who you are, where you're from, don't care what you did, as long as you love me.**

**Who you are, where you're from, don't care what you did, as long as you love me."**

"Alright ghost,what do you want!" Valerie asks harshly.

"I want to love you! Despite the fact you constantly hated me." Danny says with tears in his eyes.

"**Every little thing that you have said and done,** **feels like its deep within me, ooh, ooh, ooh.**

**Doesn't really matter if you're on the run**, **it seems like we're meant to be."**

Valerie stared at him in disbelief, he wants to love me? It's got to be a lie! She thinks to herself.

As if reading her mind, he looks at her and says, "It's no lie, despite the fact you hunted and hated me…I love you!"

"**I don't care who you are, where you're from, don't care what you did, as long as you love me.**

**Who you are, where you're from, don't care what you did, as long as you love me. As long as you love me."**

Danny then looks her straight in the eyes, and says, "I just hope you won't hate me after this…"

He then proceeds to De**-**transform.

"No! It's got to be an illusion! I…I could never forgive myself…Valerie thinks to herself.

"**I've tried to hide so that no one knows, but I guess it shows when you look into my eyes."**

Valerie then looks at him with tears in her eyes and says softly, "Somehow…I knew it was you…but my anger blinded me to the truth, and how much I loved you, and still do."

"**What you did, and where you're coming from, I don't care, as long as you love me, baby."**

"I don't care that you're the ghost huntress, just please don't hate me." Danny says to her crying.

"Hate you…I could never hate you…not when I love you this much." Valerie says, rushing into his chest crying.

"**I don't care who you are, where you're from, don't care what you did, as long as you love me.**

**Who you are, where you're from, don't care what you did, as long as you love me."**

"**I don't care who you are, where you're from, don't care what you did, as long as you love me.**

**Who you are, where you're from, don't care what you did, as long as you love me." **

"Valerie Gray, I will love you, always…you have my word on this." Danny says holding her, smiling contently.

"Promise?" She says to him.

"I promise." Danny says, the kisses her gently on the lips.

"**Who you are, where you're from, don't care what you did, as long as you love me.**

**I don't care, as long as you love me."**

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that fic, because I sure enjoyed writing it. Anyway please review, thanks.

-Gabriel769


End file.
